goof_troopfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxanne
Roxanne is the extremely cute, very attractive, and unbearably beautiful love interest of Max Goof in the 1995 film A Goofy Movie. She is voiced by Kellie Martin. Appearance Roxanne has fair skin with a mole under her left eye and has chest-length ginger hair. She wears a teal short-sleeved t-shirt, blue Bermuda shorts, white ballet flats and pink ear studs. ''A Goofy Movie'' Roxanne first appears at the start of the film in Max's dream where she calls to him and he finds her sitting on top of a column dressed in white. The dream all goes well, until Max turns into Goofy which causes Roxanne to scream in panic and flee. She is later seen helping Max up after he falls and watches him run off in embarrassment after she hears his laugh which sounds like his father though she smiles at his laugh but is sad at his leaving. She next appears in the school's auditorium listening to her best friend Stacy, the school's student body president, announce that she is having an end of school year party where Powerline's concert will be broadcast. Roxanne along with the other students grow bored of Principal Mazur's speech and she is asked by one of the male students Chad to come with him to the party, but she presumably turned him down. Just then, Mazur disappears and "Powerline" appears onstage and sings to the students. However, when Mazur returns, it is revealed that "Powerline" is actually Max in disguise (who did it to impress Roxanne, which worked). Later, whilst talking with Stacy, Roxanne is shown to have feelings for Max as well as when she looks away from the chatting Stacy, she smiles and she sees Max sitting outside Mazur's office awaiting his punishment. Stacy noticed this and coyly motivates her to talk to Max after she is nervous. Once Max sees her, he gets nervous and accidentally knocks her stuff down but this allows them to talk. Max then asks her out and she agrees to go with him to Stacy's party. However, later that day, Max has to cancel the date when Goofy arranges for him and Max to on a father-son fishing trip. Upon arriving at Roxanne's home, he meets her father who is as overprotective as he is scary and Max nearly leaves out of fear but Roxanne appears and gets her father to leave. Roxanne then talks to Max looking forward to their date but he is forced to tell her that he can't go to the party, as she sadly says she will have to find someone else to join her. Max in order to try and impress Roxanne, says that he and Goofy are going to Los Angeles to see the Powerline concert as because Goofy "knows" Powerline, Max will be onstage during the final number. This news impresses Roxanne who tells Max to enjoy the concert and she will see him on TV. She kisses him on the cheek as she bids him goodbye while he is happily and clumsily walking away from her. Near the end of the film, Roxanne attends Stacy's party, but is unhappy not to see Max on TV. Stacy reassures her and soon enough Max along with Goofy appear on stage with Powerline with Roxanne trying to imitate his dance. When Max returns to Spoonerville, he goes to Roxanne's home and tells her that he lied about Goofy knowing Powerline and says he did it to get her to like him. Roxanne tells Max that she already liked him, as he is surprised to hear this especially as she revealed it was since she heard his laugh and offers to go out with him that night. Max accepts but recalls he that he can't as he has plans with Goofy, to which she is skeptical but he confirms it true and instead offers to go out the next day. Roxanne accepts and tries to shake his hand before Max kisses her on the lips. She is shocked but happy as the two laugh this off. Just then, Max' father Goofy's car explodes, causing Goofy to fall right through the roof of Roxanne's porch. Max takes this opportunity to introduce the two. Trivia *For unknown reasons, Roxanne is absent from A Goofy Movie's 2000 direct-to-video sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie, hinting that she and Max have broke up or she is attending a different college from him and the two are in a long distance relationship. Though it is most likely the former as in the film, Max is seen giving flirtatious looks to a checkout girl at a shop on campus and is later seen attempting to offer a girl a seat next to him in class. However Goofy ends up taking the seat and the girl sits next to Bradley Uppercrust III after he offers her a seat next to him. *Roxanne reappears in the House of Mouse episode Max's Embarrassing Date which takes place at some point after at least A Goofy Movie. In the episode, Max takes a day off work to take Roxanne on a date to the House of Mouse, but are constantly interrupted by Mickey Mouse and his friends until Goofy arrives and has the others leave the two alone to have privacy. At the end of the date, Roxanne, despite what had happened, enjoyed the date and couldn't wait to return. In this episode, she is voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Towards the end of A Goofy Movie it is revealed that Roxanne has no gag reflex, a trait she inherited from her father. Gallery imageagmrimd.jpg|Roxanne in Max's dream. imageagmrah.jpg imageagmrhb.jpg imageagmram.jpg|Roxanne and Max. Imageagmrf.jpg|Roxanne and her father Roxanne's_first_kiss.png Category:Females Category:A Goofy Movie characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists